Issues
by CynicAlb
Summary: Daniel has issues that he needs to work out, but when he gets kidnapped again the rest of SG1 is forced to confront their own failings when it comes to their friend. Season eight PostThreads. Uses characters from my story The Bargain, but can stand alone.
1. Chapter 1

Issues Chapter one

This is a sequel of sorts to my story The Bargain. It takes place several years later, and can I think be read coherently as a stand alone.

Sam fans beware this does include Sam bashing, but keep hope all is not what it seems to be. Cynical

Daniel lay back with his eyes closed.

"I blame Sam." he said without looking up.

"Why do you blame Sam?"

"Because she killed me."

"And when you say she killed you, you mean."

"I mean, I looked into her eyes as she stabbed me through the heart."

"Okay, Daniel I want you to think about this logically, if Sam killed you how are we having this conversation right now?"

"Because of Oma."

"And who is Oma?"

"She is the energy being who helped me ascend when I died of radiation poisoning. She came after Sam killed me and I had waffles in a diner in another plane of existence."

"You mean you dreamed this?"

"No, Oma took the image of the diner from my memory to use as a buffer for my consciousness to understand and experience where I was. I wasn't ascended and therefore wasn't able to experience that plane as it was in reality."

"Of course, let's get back to Sam. Why are you mad at her?"

"I'm not mad at Sam, I love Sam she's one of my best friends. I never said I was mad at her, I just blame her."

"Because she killed you?"

"Because her actions set in motion and perpetuated a chain of events that led to my death at the hands of the replicators and because if she could get away with it I think she's seriously considered offing me herself."

"Why do you think Sam hates you this much?"

"Sam doesn't hate me; I just think that her ambitious side sees me as a threat."

"A threat to what?"

"A threat to her position, her reputation, basically she thinks I'm a threat to take her attention."

"But you're still on a team with her, still going on missions with her?"

"I trust Sam with my life in the field. She wouldn't gain anything from my dying out there; it's a reflection on her if I die and so she'll do her best to bring me home alive."

"Yet you still claim that she wants to kill you, has in fact killed you?"

"Let me put it another way, if Sam had to choose between winning the Nobel prize for physics and saving me from being murdered in a dark alley somewhere...well, let's just say she'd have a hard time choosing."

"Have you discussed this with Sam?"

"Of course not, are you nuts? Sam is a sixth degree black belt with years of practical training not to mention has a gun and is very good shot. I wouldn't stand a chance one on one, but denial is Sam's weakness she's good at hiding these aspects from herself as well as from most others."

"Then how do you see it?"

"I've met several of Sam's alternate universe twins and most of them are in touch with this ruthless side and aren't afraid to cross the line. My Sam would cross the line in a second as long as she was absolutely certain no one was looking and she could hop back over again without consequence. Sam cares far too much about what other people think. The danger to her reputation is all that's stopping her from fully acting on her ambitions."

"How do you know that?"

"I know Sam and I know what I saw when I was in Repli-Carter's head. As the supreme leader of a race of mechanical bugs she didn't have to worry about what people thought and sought what she wanted and took it. Fifth was competition, Sam should have realized this, but her denial of the darker parts of herself clouded her judgment. She should never have been allowed to interact with the replicator. It knew her weakness and exploited it."

"And you believe her weakness was denial?"

"Sam could never believe ill of herself, and therefore couldn't see evil in the replicator in spite of what it was. I'm surprised she even saw passed herself enough to realize it was her double that had taken me and why."

"Daniel, do you remember why you're here?"

"I've been having violent nightmares and I was hoping that talking about them would help me resolve what my subconscious is trying to tell me."

"Can you tell me what your nightmares are about?"

"I'm drowning in a Stargate filled with water Sam's standing on one bank with a branch trying to help me and on the other Sam is throwing rocks at me yelling at me to die for good already."

"Is that the only one?"

"No, there's one where Sam and I are racing for something, only I'm weighted down by these huge block pyramids and every time I get close to catching her up, the blocks get bigger. I look ahead to the finish line and Jack and Teal'c are there waving banners that say 'Go Sam!'"

"What else?"

"When I reach the end or the edge, whatever, I'm back in that replicator ship standing there with her stabbing me and I wake up."

"So your conclusion of these dreams is?"

"I blame Sam."

"How do you plan to resolve this?"

"I don't know. I don't blame her for her feelings I mean this is what the military has done with someone with Sam's ambition and talent. I blame her because she doesn't acknowledge her win-or-else attitude she covers it with her sweetness and light act and frankly I'm annoyed by it. I've known people with ambition before, all my life in fact, and they're willing to go all out and do anything necessary to reach the next rung on the ladder, but I respected them more because they acknowledge their behavior and make no apologies for it. It's the nature of the beast in academia. Sam knows it too, but she can't bear to have people hate her for what she does so she hides behind this false naivety and what's more even she buys into it."

"You've been with the program since its inception correct?"

"Yeah, I helped open the gate for the first mission to Abydos."

"And when did you meet Sam?"

"Not until a year later, when Jack came back for me. She was supposed to go on the first mission but West was a bit of a sexist and reassigned her when it looked like we were getting close."

"When you were brought on board?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"So in essence you replaced her and did what she couldn't do and in a fraction of the time."

"I never really looked at it like that, but I guess she could see it that way, but it doesn't matter."

"Why?"

"Because everyone thinks she's the one that opened the Stargate, and discovered how to make it go to other places. Everyone looks to her for the great idea to save the earth, and every word she speaks is taken as gospel. It's weird..."

"What is?"

"She still sees me as a threat even though she's subverted most of my accomplishments at the SGC and no one ever takes me just on faith."

"And you blame Sam for this?"

"No, that's just a typical reaction; I mean I'm the civilian I'm supposed to be meek and quiet and allow the big bad soldiers to protect me and save the world. I'm not meant to have the answer, solve the puzzle and save the world in the mean time. I'm not supposed to stand out, step forward and have an opinion and actually risk my life for those same big bad soldiers."

"So you feel under appreciated."

"No! Well, maybe a little, I don't care about the credit so much I mean, my career is in shambles anyway, I'm a disgrace in the real world. Here I'm a respected member of the senior staff and a member of the flagship team. But I'm still a civilian, in spite of the fact that I've learned to shoot straight and kill someone six ways from Sunday, I'm still not part of the military club and I don't want to be that's not who I am. But because of that I will never be taken as seriously by someone who is part of the larger military complex."

"This is a source of frustration for you?"

"Ya, think? Sorry I've been spending too much time with Jack."

"And Jack is?"

"Jack O'Neill, well, he was the commander of my team, but he was just recently promoted to General and became the man in charge of the base."

"And what is he to you?"

"Isn't that the question? I'd like to say Jack is my friend, but it's been harder to stay connected with him lately we're just at different points at the moment; I think he's having trouble readjusting to his new roles."

"New roles?"

"I think he saw himself as kind of a protector role for me, leader, big brother, father figure type thing, you know the larger than life male role model type. But I don't need that from him anymore, I've grown up a lot and I can take care of myself now, and what I want from Jack is different. I want us to be equals real friends, but he's still stuck with me as the naïve geek he took into his home almost a decade ago."

"You don't think he sees that you've changed?"

"I don't think he knows how to react to who I am now, so he's still reacting to who I was then."

"What about the other member of your team, Teal'c, is it? I understand you and he have some unresolved conflict."

"No, not really, Teal'c is a rock. We might have ended up mortal enemies, given that he kidnapped my wife and eventually killed her to save my life but I learned to redirect my animosity to its true cause; the Goa'uld. That's something we've always had in common. While Teal'c's quest to free his people has always been his ultimate goal, his oath to right the wrongs he's done me has given us the opportunity to become closer friends than two men with our history have the right to be. He's very easy to get on with and I trust him not only with my life but with my soul. But he's on Dakara now helping rebuild their government."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two---Always have a spare

Okay so I was going to wait to post another chapter but what the hell, I had this handy. :-D

* * *

"This is fascinating stuff, but where's the rest?" said Grant stopping the tape. The tall lanky man glanced at his partner seated next to him in the media-room.

"What rest? This is it so far." said Mason with a shrug of his thick bulky shoulders.

"But he hasn't said anything of use! I want defense strategies, iris codes. I want the layout of the base! I want the latest intelligence on the state of the new Jaffa Empire and the collapse of the Goa'uld infrastructure. This psychobabble is worthless to us!" cried Grant.

"I know! Don't you think I know that? These drugs are experimental at best, they make him relaxed and able to access his subconscious memories but they don't make him stupid. If we ask him about more sensitive things like iris codes, it will break the illusion and he'll realize what's going on, he'll shut down before we get what we need." Mason sighed.

"Tell me again why we aren't torturing this guy?"

"Daniel Jackson of SG-1 has had a hand in every major Goa'uld death in the last decade, has been captured and tortured to death more times than anyone knows and word has it he escaped a disintegrating replicator ship to single handedly take out Anubis."

"And why are we messing with _this_ guy again?" asked Grant a little taken back but not entirely convinced this man had what they needed.

"Because we need intel. We've been out of the loop too long. Earth is a major player in the relations of the galaxy and we're playing catch up!"

"How long before the drugs wear off?"

"An hour, maybe. Though it's not all as useless as you might think from what he's said, it sounds as though the infamous SG-1 has broken up, O'Neill is no longer on the team and their friendship is breaking apart because of his lack of willingness to change. The Jaffa is back on Dakara sorting out that mess. He has some serious issues with the woman, Carter. Don't even get me started on that.

To be honest, I don't think we have anything to worry about from these people. If you want to have a go with him, after the drug wears off be my guest but I think the news that SG-1 is no more is about as interesting as it's going to get."

"Will he remember anything after?"

"We never had a subject live long enough for the drug to wear off, so I haven't got a clue what he'll remember. He'll keep talking about whatever pops into his head for another hour but after that it's anyone's guess. This is modified Goa'uld technology; we have no idea what's going to happen once the effects diminish." Mason shrugged.

Jack was confused. Which if you knew Jack wasn't all that unusual. After having his head messed with by some of the best sadists not only in this world, but a few others as well and having his head vacuumed, for lack of a better term, not once but twice by a small gray alien who took an instant shine to him it's not all that surprising that the newly minted General O'Neill had a penchant for drifting off occasionally. These episodes had been the reason behind Jack accepting a promotion and a position out of the field, that and his knees were yelling at him to 'sit down already!' So Jack sat down, he knew that if these episodes, for lack of a better term, --- Where's a linguist when you need one? --- continued, then he would be promoted again and positioned in the hierarchy in such a way that his future decisions would be run passed a line of people before they effected any living person, and even then Jack was afraid they wouldn't care either way what he did.

Today though Jack was still 'The man' he was still in charge, he had the power over every single living person on this base, and he hated it. He didn't hate the job, well, the paperwork was a drag and all those meetings...OI...he had headaches on his headaches some days, as well as severe hand cramps from all that signing. But today, today Jack's power was useless, today all Jack could do was sit and watch as his friends fought for their lives.

Jack played the tape again, it wasn't the first, or forty-first-time he'd played it and it got worse with each viewing. The tape was a composite of footage from several security cameras in a shopping plaza on the outskirts of town. The tape started with a view of a Ford explorer entering the frame from the right and parking in a space not far from the entrance to the plaza. The sun was setting and Daniel, Sam and Teal'c were seen getting out meandering chatting carelessly with each other. SG-1 had always been close and Jack had made a point of taking out their alien member to see the sights as well as provide some good bonding time between all involved. He was glad they continued now with the three man team, though he did feel a pang of jealousy that they continued without him.

The next shot was seen from a security camera in night-vision. Sam was laughing at something and Daniel had his arm around her waist almost holding her up.

"I told you those liquors were a bad idea on an empty stomach." said Daniel to the dark looming figure of Teal'c behind.

"I believe Colonel Carter had ingested more than the two beers she mentioned before we departed her house this evening." said Teal'c.

"I think you may be on to something there Teal'c." said Daniel as Sam doubled over in giggles once again. A van screeched in front of them and two masked men with guns got out, Sam sobered immediately and stood up straight. "What's this about?" asked Daniel.

"Get into the van now." yelled one of the masked men.

"Well, this is a cliché." said Daniel holding his hands in the air. "I don't suppose we can talk you out of this can we?" he asked taking a couple of steps forward.

"We don't want any trouble just get in the truck." said Mask Man #2.

"Why would we want to do that?" asked Sam as Teal'c also stepped forward looming menacingly at the two men.

"Because we have guns, now move!" And move they did. Daniel stepped into MM#1 turned twisting his gun arm and elbowed him in the face. MM#1 went down as did his partner thanks to a swift kick from Sam and a hard shove from Teal'c. Daniel turned to face his friends as their two assailants lay groaning on the floor.

"Any ideas?" he asked picking up MM#1's gun.

"A few." said a third MM from the open van. He held a pistol at Daniel's temple and wrapped his arm around his throat. "Drop it." he said. Daniel let the gun fall from his hands. The two men on the ground stood up and collected their weapons. "Now let's try this again." Sam and Teal'c raised their hands in the air, but Daniel kept his down he gave Sam a look who nodded infinitesimally. Daniel gripped his watch face and suddenly the air was filled with a high pitched squeal.

Jack watched the tape playback again as the MM's flinched and Sam and Teal'c dived out of the way while Daniel was dragged kicking into the van. The watch had been found still screeching two blocks away and covered in blood. Jack had bought Daniel the watch as a gag gift; it was one of those Amber Alert watches that neurotic parents buy for their kids that flash and make noise to deter dirty old men who want to grab their kids. It didn't help Daniel much, didn't help Carter or Teal'c much either. The van peeled out the parking lot spraying bullets, Sam got one in the shoulder and Teal'c one in the leg. They were both zonked out in recovery so all Jack had was this tape and he was confused.

He understood the team goes out for bit of fun at the Mall bit, and thanks to lip reading, he got the Carter was a little tipsy because she hadn't eaten bit. He got the part where his team kicked their attacker's asses, he was a little sketchy on the whole third guy in the van bit, (it was such a cliché) but there it was. What was really confusing Jack was the why, the why and the who; It wasn't like his team weren't targets, hell half the galaxy wanted them dead and the other half wanted...well that was mostly Daniel, but still none of those intentions were very positive either.

An Airman dropped a file on his desk as he turned from yet another viewing of the tape. He glanced at the folder, and opened it. Jack didn't know if to laugh or cry, the blood on the watch wasn't Daniel's. Which meant one of the men was injured, probably the one Daniel elbowed. This meant that while Daniel wasn't bleeding when he was deprived of his watch he wasn't in the care of someone sympathetic to his current situation either. He put the folder down and hit the start on the video remote.

"O'Neill." Jack looked up to see Teal'c hobble into the room. "Is there news?" he asked.

"They found Daniel's watch, covered in someone else's blood. Other than that I'm just re-watching the security footage. I'm pretty sure our bleeder is the guy Daniel thumped with his elbow right there." He hit pause on the tape. "Looks like a good hit."

"Indeed."

"What are you doing out of the infirmary? The Doc's going to have a fit."

"I am fine." said Teal'c as he sat down.

"You've been taking lessons from Daniel in understatement." said Jack, Teal'c almost shrugged.

"Have you discerned anything more from the video footage?"

"You mean besides the fact that all three assailants are between six one and six two, a hundred and eighty pounds? The bleeder is Caucasian thanks to Daniel's sharp elbows. Did you notice anything?"

"Indeed. I had also observed this. The man I subdued spoke with an affectation but I couldn't place the origin." said Teal'c. "The attack was professionally orchestrated, they knew when and where to strike at our most vulnerable and the third man was clearly the leader."

"We don't have a good view of the guy in the van though, any thoughts?"

"He was a similar height and build as the others though; when I looked into his eyes I saw purpose not a blind follower. This is not a man to be trifled with O'Neill."

"Yeah, I was afraid you were going to say that."

Daniel woke to the sound of a door slamming home he'd been unceremoniously dumped on the floor of a very sparse cell; containing only a small bunk, sink and toilet. Though his watch had been cut off he didn't think he'd been out for too long; he'd been tazered as soon as he was dragged into the van and apart from the burn and sore arms from being carried, he felt fine or as fine as you could be, after being kidnapped. Daniel levered himself into the bunk, he was exhausted and since his captors seemed to be finished with him for the moment, he didn't see the harm in attempting to get some sleep.

Walter was devastated as he held the folder in shaking hands. He didn't want to do this; he didn't want to be the messenger shot with this news. But after so long, he'd come to respect the General and his team, and he simply couldn't bring himself to delegate this tragic piece of news. He held up his fist and knocked on the door.

"Come." Walter walked in slowly. "What is it Walter?"

"The police called, a Detective Spencer assigned to the APB put out on Dr Jackson, they err."

"Spit it out Walter, did they find something?"

"They found a body, sir."

"A body?" O'Neill's face paled.

"They sent a picture to be sure, but he had his wallet and military ID on him and well..." Walter handed over the file Jack didn't move so he put it on the desk. "I'm sorry, sir."

Jack's gaze fell on the folder, and Walter took his cue and made his escape his hands still shaking. 'Not again,' he thought, 'they won't survive him again.'

Mason almost looked sorry as he pulled the sheet up over his victim's face.

"I guess I haven't got the mixture just right." he said shaking his head.

"Don't worry," said Grant. "My Granddad had this saying that applies to most anything, from women, to cars, to house keys. I think it applies here too."

"What's that?" asked Mason.

"Always have a spare."

* * *

NB I know I'm evil but, I hope you get the little allusions and if you don't all will become clear in time. G

Cynical


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three---It's not just a river in Eygpt

I don't know if I can keep up this volume, but I'll try. Hope you like the latest installment. Cynical

* * *

Jack was still in denial. He'd been in denial since before the replicators were destroyed and until 'They' gave him back. He should have been like Carter, more accepting of the inevitable, because it was inevitable; death. But for Daniel it hadn't been permanent at least until now. Jack had played the national security card and had the body brought to base, along with any personal effects found with it. The picture was a dead ringer, for lack of a better phrase, but Jack was in denial and he wouldn't believe it until he saw it with his own eyes that his friend had finally succumbed to the inevitable.

* * *

Sam woke up slowly from the anesthesia, as the beeping and soft voices over head pulled her towards them. She knew something was wrong, because, because she felt it. She opened her eyes slowly, so that the lights didn't blind her and she confirmed what she'd assumed; she was in the infirmary, but why was a mystery. Then she remembered, the gunshots and the van and...

"Daniel!"

"Colonel Carter, you're awake." said a nurse, "I'll go get a doctor."

"No, they took Daniel."

"We know; they're doing everything they can to find him, now please relax while I get a doctor." Sam lay back and stared up at the ceiling.

"The police just dropped off the body; I've had it sent down to Dr Childs in the morgue. These are the personal effects you requested." Walter laid down the envelope he was holding and turned to leave.

"Walter." Jack called him back.

"Yes sir?"

"Did you see it; the body?"

"Yes, sir."

"Was it him?"

"I hope not, sir."

"Yeah," said Jack. "Me, too." Jack nodded and Walter left.

Jack picked up the envelope the Sergeant had left, it was thick and bulky. He held if for a second and then tore off the top. The contents spilled out on the desk; a belt, wallet, keys, some change, and a pair of glasses. Jack examined the keys, and flipped them over to look at the fob, they were Daniel's the pyramid key-chain, and a leather bracelet he'd been given as gifts proved that. Then there was the wallet, a gift from Jack with DJ pressed in gold in the leather. Jack smiled remembering giving it to his friend.

_"You can't buy your own wallet it's bad luck." he said._

_"You even put money in it!" Daniel laughed._

Jack pulled the silver dollar from its pocket in the wallet. He laid out the contents in front of him; a few bills, couple of receipts, driver's license, military ID, all for Dr Daniel Jackson. Jack cringed at the old picture on the security pass, Daniel's face swallowed by his hair and glasses. The last item in the wallet was a piece of paper.

"I can't believe he kept this." Jack whispered unfolding the slip of paper. 'In case of emergency or unconsciousness call Jack O'Neill at -.' In the bottom of the envelope was a small black box, Jack pulled it free and realized it was a micro-cassette from a video camera. "Walter." said Jack into the intercom.

"Yes, sir."

"I need a monitor and a player capable of playing an 8mm video tape."

Jack cued up the tape and shut the door. Daniel's face appeared on screen he had his eyes closed but his face was blank emotionless.

"I blame Sam." he said.

* * *

Dr Childs was not new to the SGC in fact she'd served under Dr Frasier for many years and she had been called upon to document things that were strange, weird and horrifying. It was an extraordinary and fascinating place to be a pathologist. The man that now lay on her table was one she'd been half expecting never to see, especially since not too long ago he'd been made of pure energy. General O'Neill clearly didn't believe his friend had finally met a death that held and wanted to be sure that this was in fact Daniel Jackson before making the announcement to the base proper. He'd ordered every test known to modern medicine to prove that this was or perhaps that it wasn't the most infamous member of SG-1. Childs didn't know the man personally; in fact she was mostly avoided on base as a condition of her profession and some what cold demeanor.

She took in the almost pristine body before her; it was in much better condition than most of her 'patients' and from a casual exam it was hard to pin point the cause of death. There were restraint marks on the wrists and ankles so it seemed to indicate foul play. Time of death was easy enough, the coroner at the site had recorded the liver temp and she calculated that he'd been dead about sixteen hours.

"Well, Dr Jackson," she said to the corpse, "shall we dance?"

* * *

Jack was still reeling in shock from the video tape, when Walter delivered the preliminary reports on the body they thought was Daniel. The dental records matched, the finger-prints matched, the retina scan matched-he didn't even remember asking for that one but there it was-DNA was pending, but blood type matched and it was in the Doctor's expert opinion that the man laid open on her table had died from a drug overdose of unknown chemicals found in the blood stream, at approximately two that morning, less than two hours after they took him. It didn't make sense to go to all that trouble to grab him just to kill him and dump his body. So Jack was back to where he was at the beginning of this mess, he was confused.

* * *

Daniel Jackson was also very confused, he'd woken up naked. Not a good sign except there was a set of scrubs sat on the cot and he'd been covered while he slept.

"Apologies Dr Jackson, we needed to remove your clothes and personal belongings." The voice came from above a small speaker set by the video camera.

"What's going on?" asked Daniel reaching for the scrubs and eyeing the camera suspiciously.

"All in good time." said the voice. "We have a few questions for you in the mean time."

* * *

Jack didn't know what he wanted to find behind the door he was staring at but he knew he had to see, had to know for sure. In spite of the report, he needed to confirm with his own eyes that his friend was lying on the table, beyond help, and resuscitation. Logically, he knew that the autopsy had been performed and that was pretty much the final say. But Jack wouldn't believe it until he'd looked at and felt his friend's body.

Dr Childs opened the doors just as Jack was about to walk in.

"Oh, General!" said Childs surprised.

"Doctor." said Jack dully.

"Was there a problem with my report?"

"Not at all, it was very…certain." said Jack.

"How can I help you then sir?"

"I need to see him." He didn't need to say who or why, his relationship with his team was legend across the base and beyond. Childs just nodded and stepped back to let him into the morgue.

She crossed straight to the wall of drawers on the left hand side and pulled one all the way out. The body lay at waist height and was covered in a sheet. Jack hesitated for a fraction of a second and walked up to the opposite side of the drawer.

"I'll leave you alone." said Childs and walked over to her small office on the other side of the room. Jack took a deep breath and pulled the sheet back. He took in his friend's face, with its pale bluish hue, and the sealed 'Y' incision on his chest. He wanted to close his eyes, he wanted to look away, but he couldn't stop himself from taking it in; his friend's dead body. Of all the times Daniel had died, Jack realized, he'd never left his body behind to get cold. Yet all those times they'd believed, knew without doubt that Daniel was dead and never coming back, but Jack wasn't playing anymore, he'd refused to have a memorial when Daniel had been captured by the replicators.

He hadn't been dead; he couldn't be, not after all this time and against all the odds. Daniel had come back to them. But he had been dead. The tape confirmed what Daniel hadn't told them in the briefing; the replicator had tortured and killed him before the weapon on Dakara had been activated.

The tape; if he believed that part of the tape he had to consider the rest; that Daniel felt cut off, abandoned by his teammates and colleagues and wholly unappreciated for his contribution to the program. But in spite of that he still defended the attitude, throwing it off with a 'that's the way it is' shrug. He did the same with Carter.

'God' Jack thought, Carter, she would be devastated to hear those words come out of Daniel's mouth. But even then the man said he understood and accepted why one of his best friends would let him die if it meant she would win more glory and attention. Jack didn't want to believe it. Didn't want to consider any of it possible, but there was no anger in Daniel's delivery, just a calm recount of feelings he'd kept bottled up for a long time. And if he were honest, with himself Jack could see that in his former 2IC the win all ambition hidden behind the desire for approval. He had seen that competitive edge and he was ashamed to say he may have encouraged it, pit the two scientists against each other to find the best solution. But Jack didn't think that Carter would take it that far. Would she?

Jack looked over the body of his friend and vowed he would find out who did this and why. He put his hand over Daniel's and flinched at the cold flesh beneath his palm. Then Jack noticed the wrist, the deep bruising there from restraints. Something was wrong, something didn't fit. Jack cursed himself because he knew...something and for the life of him he couldn't put his finger on what it was, but it was wrong. Then there it was next to Daniel's bruised hand the sheet had fallen back from his hip. So there it was Daniel's right hip clean and unmarked. But that was wrong, there was something missing, something there that shouldn't be, if Jack guessed right.

"Doctor!" Jack called urgently. Dr Childs hurried to her CO's side.

"Yes, General?"

"Does this body have an appendix?" asked Jack. Childs was slightly perturbed by the question but when she thought about it, she hadn't noted the lack of one.

"Yes, sir."

"Then this isn't Daniel Jackson." said Jack, "Call me immediately when the DNA results come back, I want someone from genetics to compare and contrast not just do a standard match."

"I'll see to it." said Dr Childs.

"And don't tell anyone about the appendix. I need to check a few things before this becomes public knowledge."

"May I ask a question sir?"

"How do I know Daniel didn't come back from Oma's cosmic waffle house with a brand spanking new appendix to go with his newly reformed body?"

"Yes sir."

"Because he didn't have one when he came back the last time; he thought it had something to do with residual self image, like his eyes, he still needed his glasses." Childs nodded. "I want the full autopsy report as soon as possible and make sure you put a rush on the DNA. Include the scans taken of Dr Jackson after his most recent return, just for clarification." Childs nodded again. Jack turned on his heel and left. 'He's still alive' he thought a grim smile ghosting across his face, 'but he's still in trouble.'

* * *

Teal'c sat by Sam's bedside she'd been conscious only briefly and had to be sedated when informed of the body found to belong to Daniel Jackson. Teal'c felt shamed, he had failed in his duty to protect his teammates; he had let his guard down in the wake of the dual defeat of the replicators and finally the Goa'uld. This lapse had caused Samantha Carter to be injured and Daniel Jackson to be captured and killed. There would be no redemption for him this time, his friend was not on another plane his empty vessel lay two floors down in a cold metal box. Teal'c mourned his friend and his senseless death.

"Teal'c to General O'Neill's office." The call sounded over the base PA system and Teal'c rose with a finally despairing look at his ailing friend.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four---Bitterness and blame.

Authors notes:

Many thanks to those who've reviewed and sent me messages about this story; my Ego thanks you and my Muse loves to munch on those plotty little questions and wonderings you have. :D

On with the story….

* * *

"I changed my mind." said Daniel.

"About what?"

"I blame Jack."

"You don't blame Colonel Carter anymore?"

"Oh, sure but she wouldn't have been a in a position to do half of that stuff without Jack's support and tacit encouragement. It was because of Jack that she let our healthy competition mutate into her monster of jealousy and ambition. Sam always sought approval, but with Jack she saw the potential for something more."

"What was that?"

"A future; something Jack could never give her at least not what she wanted it to be and somewhere I think she knows that but I blame Jack because he never told her no; he just cut her off whenever she'd get that look on her face. He told me, he said 'I wish Carter would get a life but she's seems bound and determined to have mine'; except he likes it."

"Likes what?"

"That attention, she gives him those 'I'm yours' doe eyes. It's very a flattering for a fifty something general with mostly grey hair to be getting those looks from a woman as beautiful as Sam. But mostly I blame Jack for me."

"I don't understand."

"Don't get me wrong, I mean I take responsibility for what I've become but it was Jack who showed me how."

"How?"

"How to be a soldier, a killer; funnily enough that's one of the few things I was never interested in as a child, playing soldier. I guess losing so much so young as well as growing up around death it gave me more of a respect for it than those other kids who'd run around shooting each other with their fingers. Sometimes I wish I could go back to that other person who didn't know about the Stargate and the galaxy of wonder and evil that lies beyond, but I know if given the choice I couldn't give it up. I became a soldier because that's what was required to stay on the team and I needed to stay on the team to find my wife, by the time she was killed I was in too deep to pull out there was and still is nowhere else for me to go.

It's funny well, not ha, ha funny, but, I accepted Catherine's offer that day because I had nothing left, and I stayed on Abydos because I had nothing to go back to. I followed Jack because it was a requirement of finding my wife and I continued to follow him even after she died because I still had nothing anywhere else.

I half wish Jack had let me go to Atlantis; I mean it's my life's work to study the race that built the gates. Their language and culture is fascinating not to mention the technology and the potential for mankind! I was the first to realize that the Ancients were the gate builders; I was the first to decipher the language, the Antarctic post, the address for the city they were all my discoveries and who do they pick to head the expedition? Is it the man who's spent the last decade negotiating, trading, learning about and studying the various societies in the galaxy including a year spent among the Ancients themselves? No. It's the woman who's spent the last six months leafing through mission reports at the SGC, has never in her life stepped foot off world and has met exactly five Aliens in her tenure there. Yeah, that's a decision that makes total sense to me!"

"So you resent Jack for not giving you the command?"

"I guess there's resentment there, I mean sure Elizabeth turned out to be a good pick for the job and it turned out I was needed here to sort out Jack and Sam's mess with the replicators. You know what though, that's neither here nor there. I blame Jack because he doesn't see me anymore."

"What is it that he sees?"

"I don't know. I wish I did know what he thinks when he looks at me, but whatever connection we had when we first met, it's changed and I guess a large part of me is afraid that it's actually broken. I wish I could say that it's all Jack's fault or Sam's fault, but in truth I blame myself more than I blame either of them or anyone for what's happened. I mean I had the choice, I chose to stay even when I realized it had changed me. It wasn't like I had an overabundance of options, but it was still on me to choose and I chose the safe option. Not actually safe, but familiar, safe you know? I over stayed my welcome with them but I don't think it would have been so bad but for the appendix and the replicators."

"I think you should explain."

"Right after my wife died, I fell ill with appendicitis. I almost died and spent a few days in the infirmary. Meanwhile, Jack and subsequently Sam and Teal'c were all beamed aboard Thor's ship and had to figure out a way to stop it from landing and infesting the earth with replicators. They spent over week on another planet while we set up the beta gate and things were a little off between us ever since. I rarely fought the replicators myself, not directly anyway, until the end there. But I blame them for screwing up the team or at least closing the team off from me. That sounds horribly pitiful doesn't it? Poor me!" he gave up a bitter laugh. "Sometimes I wonder what Oma saw in me that made her offer me ascension not once but twice. I mean there's got to be something right?

"The last time I died, I was ready, I really was; I felt the blast wave coming, I didn't know anything about Anubis and Ba'al. I was ready to give up and be with my wife and my parents at last. But I couldn't crossover something kept me there with Oma and it wasn't 'Jim'. Maybe that's it; maybe I don't deserve peace for all that I've done. I've opened the world to evil and destruction, I've incited wars and spread plagues I've brought pain and death to all that I love. Perhaps it was a little arrogant of me to expect to find peace at the end of all that."

* * *

Mason blew his nose hard as he finished reviewing the last tape. It wasn't the hard intelligence that Grant wanted he knew, but the scientist in him was fascinated that a man considered so great and good could believe himself to be inherently worthless to those around him.

He saw on the video that Grant had begun with traditional interrogation with their newest arrival; the original Jackson. Grant had him cuffed to a chair and was beating him every time he made a smart comment, Mason kept track and he was surprised that a man that smart hadn't learned the art of not pissing off the man sent to hit you. It was Grant's plan to put him in the POW state of mind before administering the drugs this time. Mason thought it would make him more resistant, but Grant pointed out that the drugs lower inhibitions and made the subject blurt out whatever was on their mind. In that setting it would be the answers to the questions they wanted answered. It had a certain sick sense of logic to it, but Mason had the suspicion that Grant just wanted someone to blame for the damage done to his two goons at the grab the day before. Jackson wasn't known for his hand to hand but he'd put that man down like a professional and Grant was pissed he'd underestimated on the fire-power needed.

After watching the tapes though Mason began to think that perhaps this Jackson had a death-wish. It was against his character to want to die, but it did seem evident that he was goading Grant into using more force than necessary. Maybe that was par for the course on SG-1, Mason didn't know, but it certainly wasn't healthy and a part of Mason was glad he was able to give at least one Daniel Jackson the peace he so desperately craved.


	5. Chapter 5

Daniel spat blood on the bare concrete floor. This man may have taken lessons in persuasion from the South American rebels he encountered a few years ago, but he still had nothing on the Goa'uld, and, he thought, the replicators.

"Why do you insist on being stubborn?" asked Grant as he wiped his hands of Daniel's blood.

"Why do you insist on hitting me with little provocation?" Daniel grunted when the fist impacted his stomach.

"You have a smart mouth Dr Jackson." he said as Daniel struggled for air. "Just not a very intelligent one; now will you hear my questions?"

"Questions are plentiful." said Daniel with a gasp of air. "Answers are few."

"I am only interested in the answers to my questions." said Grant.

"The answer is only important if you ask the right questions."

"I'm beginning to think I hit you too hard." said Grant. Daniel just blinked at him. "No matter, you will answer me. In the end you'll be gasping your last thoughts to me with your final breath." Grant knocked on the door for the guard. "The other one did."

* * *

Dr Childs had realized two things when she'd finished her final report on the imposter's body. One, that Daniel Jackson must have a guardian angel somewhere and it really enjoyed jumping in at the eleventh hour, and two, General O'Neill was a very smart, very driven man, and with the correct motivation behind him a very impatient one too.

It paid off though, all of O'Neill's denial and impetuous, the geneticist had established a minute difference between the man on the slab in the morgue and the samples taken from Dr Jackson prior to his last mission two weeks earlier.

"Are the tests conclusive Doctor?" asked Jack as he leafed through the file.

"Very sir, with the new innovations in DNA profiling made in the passed couple of years, the accuracy of the test has increased significantly."

"So we might not have seen this difference a few years ago?"

"Probably not."

"Is there anything about the body that could tell us where he was being held?"

"Not really, stomach contents indicated he ate about two hours before death. It's fast food; generic hamburger and fries."

"What about this chemical, you've had it analyzed?"

"Yes, but it's foreign to us, the properties indicate it might have been backward engineered or it's an attempt to recreate a similar chemical we've come across before."

"Spit it out Doctor."

"It's some form of an experimental interrogation drug, my research indicates this formula was shelved about two years ago because its effects were limited and it was deemed too toxic to be used on humans. The formula seems to have been augmented by a chemical known as nishta or at least it's chemically similar to what was recovered from those infected in the Seth incident."

"Nishta?" Jack cried. "Well, shit that explains a lot and this other drug, you said it was toxic?"

"The original formula was yes that's why the project was shelved, but this incarnation is much less so and in combination with the nishta variant I'd imagine extremely potent."

"So why is he dead?"

"They used too much, while the chemical was less toxic, it's still extremely harmful in large enough doses."

"So a person under the influence of these drugs wouldn't be able to resist interrogation?"

"From the research files on the original I'd say the subject wouldn't even consider resistance as an option once the drugs took effect."

* * *

Sam sat in the briefing room fiddling with her sling, she knew something was up but no one was telling her anything, except Walter who kept giving her funny looks, like he was trying to decide something. Teal'c sat across from her at the table his face in conflict after sitting in with General O'Neill for sometime before Sam had arrived.

Jack came in and sat down between the two and passed a folder to each one. Sam opened hers to find a copy of the autopsy on the clone.

"Okay, they found a body, it had all of Daniel's stuff including his wallet, face and fingerprints, but it had one thing he doesn't have; an appendix."

Sam's face paled in shock and went red with anger. "How is this possible?" she asked.

"I've got people on it." said Jack. "But it's definitely a clone; genetics confirm the irregularity but that without all the new technology of the passed few years they might not have seen it. I've got a call into Thor to have a look and see if he knows what other species have this kind of technology."

"The NID had that technology." said Sam, "They used it in LA last year."

"I've got someone checking that angle, but this was an almost perfect copy, no Goa'uld DNA to speak of and that lab was shut down."

"What purpose would the NID have to make a clone of Daniel and pass it off as his corpse?" asked Sam thinking out loud.

"That's the question Carter one I'd really like answered as well as where Daniel is and what's happened to him." said Jack.

"Can we assume he's still alive?"

"Carter this is Daniel and I'd say yeah, the clone died of an OD on some fancy new interrogation drug."

"This says it's a defunct DOD experiment twinned with a Nishta compound?"

"That's what I'm told." said Jack.

"That doesn't make sense a clone won't know anything Daniel knows, it's just his genetic material not his memories."

"I don't know what to tell you, maybe they were trying to make it look like they OD'd him when he was being questioned."

"Could it be the Trust?" asked Sam with a frown, "But what would they want with him? I mean I've had the most dealings with them in the passed couple of years."

"If they were an organization looking for revenge you might be a candidate, and if this body hadn't turned up we might have entertained that you were a target along with Teal'c but the fact that they had this ready shows they wanted Daniel and they wanted us to think he was dead."

"But you're assuming they don't have clones of Teal'c and myself somewhere in the wings." said Sam.

"If they wanted you two alive, they wouldn't have left you both on the pavement to bleed to death." said Jack. "Daniel is the senior most civilian on base, he's privy to both diplomatic situations and is consulted by half the base whenever we meet a new culture. Not to mention he knows more alien languages including Ancient and was instrumental in all the discoveries made at the Antarctic site. It's not inconceivable that someone staged this attack to get their hands on Daniel."

"Daniel Jackson's vast knowledge of our allies and the situation in the galaxy make him an ideal source of information to the remaining Goa'uld in the Trust."

"Yeah, and I think they're looking to hit us hard." said Jack.

"Excuse me?" asked Sam.

"Think about it, they could have taken a couple of other low level operatives and pulled the information out of them, but they went straight for the source. They've heard about the fall of the System Lord's it's possible they're trying to hit us where it really hurts."

"And to do this they took Daniel?"

"They took him and want us to think he's dead. Think about it, Carter; what happened after he left before?" Sam just looked at them confused. "Carter, losing Daniel was a huge blow to morale the first time around and not to mention the huge hole it left in the research departments. Not even Jonas and his miracle memory could make the intuitive leaps Daniel does on a regular basis and that put us way behind in most of the research on the devices we brought back. Not to mention the huge increase in accidents in your department because the techs were experimenting on technology without having some kind of context for what it does."

"I didn't realize it was such a problem." said Sam.

"Nor did I." said Teal'c. "I was unaware of the huge sphere of influence Daniel Jackson had within the SGC."

"Yeah, well, you know Daniel he's not one to brag."

"Indeed."

* * *

Daniel woke up in his cot, shivering. He was beginning to lose track of how many times he'd done that. The disorientation was, well disorientating and he was starting to worry about his friends. He was pretty sure they hadn't ended up here with him. If they had they'd have been using them against one another, but the fact that he had heard gunfire before he passed out in the van gave him a bad feeling as to the state of his friends.

Then there were the 'interrogations' Daniel had been brought out three times to meet with Mr. Grant and all three times he'd been beaten pretty badly, though Daniel felt that Grant was holding back and he was curious as to why; he knew who he was and what he did, but Grant refused to go above the general hitting, which was good for Daniel in that he didn't get to the more permanent forms of persuasion and bad because it meant they had time to use a more gradual approach. If they had time it meant they thought they were safe and that was very bad for Daniel and his hopes of rescue.

Jack would find him, of that he was certain, but timing was everything in this and most other worlds and for Jack it was either perfect or very, very bad.


	6. Chapter 6

This is where I tie in my other story the Bargain and explain where the clone came from.

Cynic-al

* * *

Things were starting to fall into place Jack had put a call into Hammond who'd forwarded a little known personnel file from Area 51. It was about three years old and contained the medical and work records of Dr Daniel Jackson II. Jack remembered him vividly, but hadn't actually thought of the man himself in years, at the time he'd been more concerned with the original Daniel to worry about the left over clone…

"_She sent him back, didn't she." said Daniel from where he lay on the bunk._

"_How do you know?" asked Jack. _

"_Well, watching the other three die in horrible agony was one clue." he said rolling his eyes. _

"_We didn't know about the rings."_

"_The rings killed them?" _

"_That's the theory, since you're the only one without. Carter thinks that's what gave the other one access to his memories too."_

"_No, that's not right."_

"_Why do you say that?"_

"_Because last night I dreamt I was in the infirmary and you were feeding me red jello."_

Jack jerked himself out his recollection; somehow the clone had an unconscious link with Daniel he knew what Daniel knew and that kind of security leak was unacceptable. Hammond said he'd take care of it, and he had. He'd stored the clone down at Area 51 and given him work to do. Daniel's work to be precise, once Daniel had studied something for a few days and it was cleared to go to Area 51 the clone would pick up where the original left off. Course Daniel didn't notice because the connection worked both ways and he'd just dream about finishing the translation and think he'd done it. Jack had discussed those dreams with his friend when he came back from Oma land he'd asked if he ever worked at Area 51. Jack figured it out, but told his friend he was just sad for dreaming about doing work all the time. Then again Jack could talk, he had dreamed of being a barber from Indiana.

Then the record just stopped. As of three years ago the clone was transferred to a long term care ward of the Nevada facility and never mentioned again. The medical report showed that the clone suffered some kind of psychological break and became catatonic, this was a little under three years ago. It happened on the same day that Daniel had ascended.

* * *

Sam was confused. The General had been very short with her in the meeting, and it was so unusual for him to be expounding the benefits of Daniel Jackson, especially lately, something was going on and Teal'c was in on it too. She was annoyed that O'Neill hadn't even asked if she was okay, he just got down to business treated her so coldly, how could he do that to her? After all they'd been to each other, and now, nothing. It was all Daniel's fault for going and getting captured again, it's not like he could actually die, oh no he couldn't even get that right; a clone for god's sake! Oh, well, if she thought really hard she might figure out where he was and get credit for the rescue, or if she waited a little while, she could get sympathy for being just that little too late. It occurred to Sam, in some distant part of her conscience that a few years ago she would have been rooting for Daniel to make it home alive, but that part was small and getting fainter by the minute.

Teal'c had been most disturbed when informed about the origins of the clone and the tape provided with Daniel Jackson's things. He had not considered the clone in many years, indeed not since the retrieval of Daniel Jackson from the hands of Clarine. The confessions on the tape at turns distressed and relieved him. First that Daniel Jackson had seen the changes in Samantha Carter and not spoken up about them hurt him gravely, he was loath to think of all the times Daniel had suffered bouts of 'clumsiness' while paired with the new lieutenant Colonel, and how often Carter had been if only indirectly responsible for these accidents. Teal'c was also annoyed that as a trained warrior and former First Prime he had not looked to Carter as a threat to the one man he'd sworn protection to since their first meeting.

It warmed Teal'c that Daniel valued their friendship as much as he did, but was surprised to hear the man give voice to Teal'c's over-riding cause and loyalty as if it was of no consequence to him. Daniel Jackson knew that for the Jaffa Nation Teal'c would sacrifice everything and anyone but he still remained faithful to their friendship and brotherhood. Teal'c was relieved to have gotten off so lightly, when his remaining teammates had been found lacking in their friendship with Daniel Jackson. Yet without meaning to it appeared that the man making the accusations was also making excuses for these faults too, he accepted it and the consequences in order to keep the peace and remain on the team. That the others did not see it spoke badly of their connection, once renowned it was now clearly faulty, if not severed completely. Perhaps, when Daniel Jackson was once again returned to them, they could sit down and repair the damage if it was even possible.

* * *

Mason was getting nervous, they hadn't started on the drugs, but their spies in the mountain had told them that SG-1 was not mourning the death of the teammate as they should be; things were going to get messy if they didn't hurry up. Mason looked at the security feed and shook his head; Grant was having too much fun with this one to be reasonable.

Daniel's head snapped back from the force of the blow, another couple of hits like that and he'd be out for the count but, this guy knew what he was doing, he wouldn't go for the head again this session, he'd concentrate on body shots to avoid losing the audience participation he was so fond of.

Daniel was shivering in his thin scrubs, at least Raphael had let him keep his clothes, but not these guys no they'd taken away everything he had on him at the time of his capture right down to his socks and shoes.

* * *

Sam's latest escape plan failed before it even got off the ground, they were coming to move her on already, and she'd been in this cell for less than a month. At least she thought it was less than a month; after all time was relative or something like that. She'd been a prisoner for at least 18 months she figured but with all the moving and the occasional lab-time, which she thankfully spent unconscious, Sam had the sneaking suspicion it had been quite a bit longer than that.

She was taken, in chains and blindfolded and shipped by truck to her new home at least for now. She truly hoped it wasn't more medical experimentation she was headed into but time had taught her captors well and two dead guards and a handful of surgical injuries from her escapes had put her in two sets of shackles, a gag, a hood and six armed guards holding her at the length of poles around her waist. Sam just saw these additions as new challenges to overcome; it was all her massive brain had to focus on since she was caught investigating the murder charges against O'Neill. She still didn't know what had happened, she was on her way to meet with Agent Barrett the next, well the next few moments were hazy and Sam thought she might have been drugged because part way through she remembered laying down looking up at herself standing over her. It was a weird vision she'd convinced herself wasn't real but had stayed with her the whole time she'd been a prisoner.

Sam was surprised when she was finally released to find that this time around she was to have a roommate. The man lay curled up on the only bunk in the small cell, his back to her she could only see the sandy brow hair and a lot of obvious bruises showing where the hospital scrubs he wore rode up at the back. He was shivering, but silent and Sam felt sorry for this poor soul who'd been trapped in this situation with her.

* * *

OOh, yeah I'm evil but if you don't get it where have you been:D 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Daniel lay on his bunk and took inventory, his head ached aside from a split lip and black-eye it was entirely possible that he had a skull fracture, thanks to Grant and his ability to hit someone so hard it flipped his chair back and cracked his head on the concrete. So concussion with the possibility of more seriousness later on, he thought and continued; contusions and bruises all over his torso with the distinct possibility of cracked or broken ribs along the way, his legs were still sound thankfully, but there was also the twisted ankle obtained in his escape attempt after his last session, clearly a result of the concussion Grant had simply kicked his feet out from under him. Damn, he was cold lying there, but everything hurt so much he didn't think he could move much less pull the blanket out from under him.

Daniel cringed when the cell door opened, it couldn't be time again, he hadn't been lying here that long, he thought, but time was relative or something like that. The door slammed home again and he sighed relieved it was probably just another meal, but he had neither the strength nor the appetite to even turn over and see what it was. There was something different though, he felt a presence another body heat in the room, he closed his eyes and waited for them to drag him up again.

"Hello." called Sam hoping to make an ally of this new roomie. "Can you hear me?" the man on the bunk just cringed and curled himself into a tighter ball. "I'm not here to hurt you; I'm a prisoner here, just like you." The man turned slowly, his face mottled with bruises and cuts.

"SSsam?" he said his voice barely a whisper, then he closed his eyes. "No," he shook his head, "not real."

Sam stared at the man, a man who couldn't be laying there, a man who for all intents and purposes was dead to her. "Daniel?" her own voice almost a squeak and then she turned to the security camera in the corner, "Is this some kind of a sick joke?" she yelled. "You haven't tortured me enough; you have to bring back a dead teammate! I'm not playing!" she said and turned her back on the camera.

* * *

"How long are you going to let them stew?" Mason asked.

"As long as it takes for them to care." said Grant.

* * *

Sam slid down the wall as far away from Daniel as possible.

"It's the drugs," he whispered, "They must have slipped them to me. I didn't even notice."

"I am right here," said Sam, "My name is Major Samantha Carter. Who or what are you?"

"It's so weird, that my subconscious would give you the wrong rank. That has to mean something." Daniel spoke in a low whisper almost a sigh, his eyes slid over to Sam in the corner. "I suppose it means something you don't know me too."

"I know who you're supposed to be." said Sam, "You're supposed to be Daniel Jackson, but since I saw him die of radiation poisoning two years ago it's kind of a mute point isn't it?"

"So what? I came back it's been almost two years, can you guys just get over yourselves please?" Daniel groaned as a ripple of pain made its way across his abused body. "Though, if you stick around you may see a repeat performance."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means, my friendly hallucination, that I am dying and you will get what you've wanted since I came back from the ascended plane."

"And what's that?"

"A free run at Jack, and me out of the way permanently."

* * *

Jack paced his office in a tear, nothing- they had nothing to go on. Sam was working on a slim lead, but everytime he checked her security feed she was playing solitare, he had the sneaking suspicion that Carter wasn't in a hurry to locate their captured friend.

* * *

"So, in the world you live in," said Sam, for she'd already decided that this was some alternate universe double sent to destroy her moral, "You de-acsended."

"Twice." said Daniel, he'd found that conversing with the figmant of Sam helped him focus away from the pain he was in, that and not moving at all. "I de-acsended twice, once on Visur Ban with amesia two years ago after 18 months on the acsended plane and having been forced to watch the destruction of my people by Anubis I didn't object."

"Anubis destroyed Earth?"

"Abydos."

"Oh." understanding dawned in Sam's voice. "So what happened you had no memories?"

"SG-1 came calling, we destroyed Anubis' superweapon and things went back to normal, at least what passes for normal for us."

"So, what about the second time?"

"Oh, you killed me."

"What!" cried Sam, "I would never!"

"The human form replicators made a copy of you, enhanced your natural ambition and no conscience." Daniel closed his eyes through another wave of pain.

"Are you alright?" asked Sam, regreting the concern the moment she showed it.

"Dying, remember?" Daniel gasped through gritted teeth.

"Right, is there anything I can do?"

"I more than likely have internal bleeding, and a probable skull fracture, so unless you have some morphine, a comparable heavy sedative and I know you don't because you're a figment of my screwed up imagination, all you can do is talk to me." Daniel sighed and closed his eyes.

* * *

I hope you all have a pleasureable and prosperous non-denominational winter holiday! 

CynicAl


	8. Chapter 8

* * *

Chapter eight

"Daniel!"

"What!"

"I thought."

"Oh, well I'm not that easy, it'll be a while for me yet. Talk to me."

"About what?"

"Anything."

"Well, I'm reasonably sure you're from an alternate universe," said Sam. "In my universe you ascended, as far as I know you haven't returned but I've been here so long there's no way of knowing, if my Daniel ever returned." She sighed.

"How long?"

"What?"

"How long have you been a prisoner?"

"Oh, err it's hard to say over a year I'm pretty sure, but maybe as many as two years."

"That's a long time, why hasn't anyone come looking?"

"I don't know," she whispered. "Sometimes I'm afraid that they're dead, that the Colonel is on death row somewhere and Teal'c has been cut up for experiments."

"Why would Jack be on deathrow?"

"Because they have evidence that he killed Kinsey."

"Kinsey? Kinsey was vice-president until Hayes took his resignation during Anubis' attack on earth."

Sam blinked, alternate universes were weird. "What did you mean, earlier when you said by killing you I got a free shot at Jack?"

"Because the Sam I've come to know is obssessed with him."

"Romatically?"

"Romatically, physically, professionally, pretty much anyway she can get him."

"The Colonel?"

"The General now."

"That's so wierd." Sam cringed. "I couldn't even imagine going after a superior officer, to jepardize my career and standing. Okay so I entertained a few fantasies, and flirted with him because I was bored, but come on! The fact that you noticed is awful it means she's being overt and that's totally inappropriate." Sam was outraged. "I mean civilan me's going after him is one thing but a military me? I'm sorry, that's just disgusting."

Daniel laughed, and choked and coughed and blood ran down his chin. "I wish you real." he gasped.

* * *

"We got word from the mountain, Daniel Jackson is still missing presumed alive." said Mason.

"Shit!" said Grant. "We'll have to move up the timetable."

"They still don't know where we are, or who we are."

"No, but they will, if they know about the clone they can follow the paper trail."

"Isn't it the nature of a secret orgainization to not have those kind of records?" asked Mason.

"We might be a rogue cell, but this place is still run by beauracrats."

"That's just dumb, let's cut our losses and join up with a smarter underground terrorist group."

"We've still got some time, I want to see which Carter they keep."

"But the clones we made are unstable, that's why we needed Jackson's old one, the body would have dissolved before the end of the autopsy."

"Then why has the Carter one lasted so long?"

"It's been given steady treaments of stabilizaton therapies."

"And physically there's no difference?"

"They're genetic duplicates, the only difference is that the clone cells tend to dissolved after a day or so untreated."

* * *

Daniel thought he was dreaming, he was infact quite sure he was dreaming because the most wonderful thing invaded the deep stupor of pain he'd been living in for so long now. When Sam had fallen silent he assumed his hallucination was over, but now he was pretty sure he'd just passed out and was dreaming of being rescued, he marvel at the detail; first there was gunfire in the distance, then footsteps and the door clanged open, there was some confusion while they dealt with Sam, who had reappeared at some point, but because they were acknowledgeing his hallucination Daniel was pretty sure now he was dreaming, especially when a gentle hand rolled him on his back and he looked up into the concerned and angry brown eyes of Teal'c. The only strange thing about it Daniel thought as they lifted him painfully onto a stretcher, was in his dreams it was usually Jack who was there when he woke up.

* * *

Happy New Year to all! Thanks so much for the reviews and kind words. I hope to be updating a bit more frequently from now on. This story had just taken on a mind of its own but I like it!

Cynical


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine

In the end it was Jack who found them, and Sam was pissed that she hadn't come up with it sooner. The security team that included Teal'c but not Sam, because she was still 'weak' from her wound, went on to the base where all of the clone Daniel's paperwork stopped and Jack only hoped that they weren't too late.

It was much to everyone's surprise that Teal'c returned not only with Daniel but another Carter as well!

Dr Brightman laid it out for him later that day...

"Dr Jackson suffered from multiple blows to the head and abdomen he has contusions a skull fracture, broken ribs, a broken ankle, internal bleeding, and a severe concusion. He's convinced the woman in the cell with him was a hallucination."

"And what's your diagnosis?"

"She is Samantha Carter, she has every identifying feature and blood marker as of two years ago when she claims to have been taken prisoner. We're still waiting on DNA but otherwise." She shrugged.

"Test them both, I want the works to be sure." Brightman and nodded and left. Jack put his finger on the intercom. "Walter, Dr Brightman is going to want to test Colonel Carter see that she gets to the infirmary, and when she's done I want both Carters confined in an isolation ward on 17."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

Sam sat in the isolation room and glared at the imposter. The other Carter sat on the bed oposite with much the same expression.

"So you're the one who stole my life." She said. Sam snorted.

"I didn't steal anything you're the imposter, what are you a clone alternate reality double? Tell me how did you compensate for cascade failure?"

"As far as I know you're the imposter and I've been a prisoner for more than two years while you stayed here and messed up my life."

"What makes you think my life is a mess?" Sam folded her arms over her chest as best she could with her still recent gunshot wound.

The other woman stared at her. "I've been talking to Daniel." She said.

* * *

"I feel like shit, Jack." said Daniel, "my head hurts, my chest hurts and I thought I was going nuts because I was hallucinating Sam, of all people, but Dr Brightman said she was real so I really hope I'm not catatonic in some cell somewhere imagining all this because that would really suck. Could I have a drink of water please?" Jack blinked for a second then allowed Daniel to sip from a plastic cup at his bedside. "Thanks, I'm really tired, those painmeds are kicking so I'll see you later, you will come back to see me right? I mean I'm not a baby or anything but waking up to see someone familar is really nice I always appreciated that you used to do that for me, Jack." He yawned cringed a little and fell asleep. Jack was a little stunned. Brightman chose that moment to walk over to Daniel's bedside.

"He's definitely been dosed." She said.

"Ya think?" he rolled his eyes. "I don't think I've ever heard him be this honest about how he's feeling and I don't think he'd ever admit he liked not waking up alone, to anyone especially not me." Jack looked back at Brightman. "How much did they give him?"

"Not as much as the clone, but I'm not taking any chances, I've got someone working on a way to neutralize the effects immediately, but until then I'm going to monitor him closely, I'm also moving him to a private room."

"Thanks for that. What about his other injuries?"

"The surgery went well, and all his other injuries were superficial his CT show no swelling in the brain, so he's just going to be a large bruise for a few weeks, but I expect he'll make a full recovery."

Jack sighed, "Of course he will."

* * *

Have you figured it out yet:-P

Cynical


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

* * *

Jack returned to his office for a few minutes his desk was piling up with papers but he didn't care this situation was more important, his friends, and for all intents and purposes his family was falling apart, had been for a long time and he'd let it, had been responcible for it in someways and now as always Daniel was the one paying the price for his failure. 

The evidence from the bust was sat on his desk, there were a lot of tapes as Jack knew there would be, but he'd given orders that no one but him was to see them. Jack sighed, there were two sets of tapes, ones labeled DDJII and ones labeled DDJO. He fingered the labels and thought. Daniel was now in a private room and unconscious for the forseeable future, Carter and her twin were secure in a quarantene lab on seventeen Teal'c was sleeping off the painkillers Carmicheal had forced on him after so much time walking on his injured leg. Jack sighed, his team was all present but things were far from correct with them right now.

"...The last time I died, I was ready, I really was; I felt the blast wave coming, I didn't know anything about Anubis and Ba'al. I was ready to give up and be with my wife and my parents at last. But I couldn't crossover something kept me there with Oma and it wasn't 'Jim'. Maybe that's it; maybe I don't deserve peace for all that I've done. I've opened the world to evil and destruction; I've incited wars and spread plagues I've brought pain and death to all that I love. Perhaps it was a little arrogant of me to expect to find peace at the end of all that."

Jack stopped the last tape. The clone had an awful lot to say and none of it was anything Jack would have imagined leaving his friend's mouth, but it was, it was what his friend would say if he thought no one was listening or what would be going through his head everytime he said he was fine and no one thought to really check, no one cared enough to really check. 'I used to check' thought Jack. And he wondered when that had stopped.

The replicators, he realized, when they'd been captured by Apophis and they had to retreat through the replicator infested ship. Daniel had used the P-90 he hadn't even protested when Jack handed it to him just checked it and loaded up. That was wrong Jack realized, that Daniel didn't questioned being handed a machinegun and not just having one using it. They'd gotten through there like a well oiled machine rotating coverfire at the front and rear. Jack remembered glancing back as Daniel finished his clip and fell back letting Sam cover him as he reloaded and did the same for her.

They hadn't even talked about it, though Jack vaguley remembered a form for P-90 certification he hadn't really thought his violence abhorent friend would choose to qualify on a weapon made soley for the ending of lives in the way of an objective. Yet looking at his friend now, the bookish geek was not what people saw, he knew that those who didn't know Daniel saw a hard intelligent battle worn soldier and he couldn't applogize enough for being the man who did that to him and didn't stick around long enough to deal with those consquences.

* * *

Daniel was pretty sure he was in hell. He hurt, it wasn't bad, not really he'd had worse been through much worse and been able to stand it but for some reason whenever the nurse asked if he was in pain he had to tell her he was and ask after his friends. He was now floating on his latest pain shot and as must as he hated showing his weakness he was glad to have a respit from the aches and twinges. He was mortified to remember what he'd said to Jack and yet he couldn't stop the smile spread across his face when he saw his friend drowsing in the seat near his bed when he awoke. So maybe it wasn't hell but it wasn't reality either because Jack just didn't sit by his bed waiting for him to wake up, not anymore anyway. So it was an alternate reality where Jack still liked him, and Sam was, Sam was still Sam and not the stranger of hatred and jealousy he'd known since his return from the acended plain. That was the only explanation that made sense now. 

Jack jerked awake he felt eyes on him and he looked over at his friend eyes watching him waiting patiently. "Why are you here?" asked Daniel. Jack sat up and frowned.

"Because I didn't want you to wake up alone."

"Since when do you care?"

"I've always cared Daniel." Said Jack slightly offended.

"I know that wasn't fair, but you seem to have been caring from afar more recently. The bedside vigile was reserved for floppy haired me who needed help to tie his shoes."

"You grew up."

"Yup." said Daniel, "I can tie my laces all by myself now."

Jack couldn't help but smile. "Yeah, I noticed."

"I can run jump shoot and on occasion I can even duck." said Daniel smiling too. "I did that. I did that for you." His face fell. "I said I was doing it for Sha're, but I would have trusted you to find her if they didn't let me go with you. But you were so nice, you fought for me to be with you to be on the team. So I had to prove myself worthy of your faith." He brushed tears from his eyes. "I became a soldier for you and you left me behind." He expression clouded for a moment. "I don't know why I said that. I mean I know why I said it it's something I think about from time to time but I'd never wanted to tell you and would never have told you. What's happened Jack? What's wrong with me?"

"You were attacked and kidnapped do you remember?"

"I remember talking to someone I think it was Sam but everything's a little wierd because she was a Major and thought I was dead."

"Well, you were dead."

"Not at the time. At least I don't think I was, it's probably not a good thing when you're not sure if a conversation happen pre- or post-mortem." Daniel sighed. "But that's probably just me." He yawned loudly.

"Go to sleep Daniel."

"Will you explain when I wake up?"

"I promise."

"I'll hold you to that one." said Daniel and fell asleep before Jack could ask which promises he'd not been held to.

* * *

A/N: I'm trying to stay about two pages ahead on this but this story just doesn't want to find it's end any time soon. Things will be heating up with the Sams in isolation soon and the gang can figure out which one is which, or rather which one isn't witch:D Later Cynic-Al 

PS Don't forget to hit that review button, my muse is happier when munching on feedback. C-A


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Lt Colonel Samantha Carter was worried. She knew that she was the 'real' Sam, after all she had been here at the SGC under scrutiny for two years longer than this imposter, _she _had saved the world more times than anyone else, more times especially than _her_ that was for sure.

But there were doubts, she'd had them for a while, like why weren't she and Daniel friends anymore? Or why was she constantly doing things so far outside her credentials, she was an astrophysist, not biologist, not a medical doctor! She'd almost thrown up when Janet did that first goa'uld autopsy.

Oh Janet, no one had said anything but she was pretty sure she'd broken the line on 666 she'd jumped to rescue Jack and not even thought about the hole her leaving made, but she **had** to get to him, that was the only thought in her mind. Not losing all they were to each other, and yet had he ever said anything? Done anything overt to show these feelings for her?

The other one, the Major, had asked her the same question and she'd stopped short surprised, they had the same memories up to a point there'd been something there for longer than that, hadn't there? She wasn't so sure anymore.

* * *

Major Samantha Carter thought she might throw up. 

The imposter had not only stolen her life she'd corrupted it, twisted a harmless flirtation and destroyed her most treasured friendship. She shuddered to think about what had happened to Daniel over the last two years, amnesia, multiple personalities, near death, kiddnap, torture, actual death and the worst of all his friends, his family, had abandoned him when he'd once again lost someone close to him.

Sam mourned the death of Janet Fraiser; a fresh wound of grief to add to her outrage. Her relief at being free over-shadowed by the knowledge that not only did life go on, but her life went on in her absence with this destortion in her place.

What hurt the most though, was no one had noticed.

* * *

Grant stored his knapsack in the overhead bin and threw himself down in the seat next to Mason. 

"Hey! Watch it!" cried Mason struggling to keep his drink from spilling on his laptop.

"You get in yet?" asked Grant ignoring the outburst.

"No and we're taking off soon, I thought you wanted to hand around to see where this went?"

"That was before they were bashing in our door."

"Hey, I'm in." said Mason continuing to type.

"What's the word?"

"Jackson's survived, though he's still working out the drug."

"I bet he's a barrel of fun to be around. What about the Carters?"

"They haven't figured it out yet."

"I would have thought they'd just pick the nice one."

"They're running tests comparing samples."

"What about the stabilization treatments?"

Mason laughed, "Get this they're giving it to both of them!"

"What? Why?"

"Don't know, the instability presents as mild anemia maybe the real one has been tired lately."

"And they just happened to give them the same treatment?"

"Don't ask me, maybe the doctor is one of ours and wants to throw them off."

Grant shook his head. "Maybe, or maybe we got tricked and there was never a real one in play to begin with."

* * *

I know it's short and I'm evil :D but how could I not end on a line like that? lol! Cynic-Al 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Major Carter stared at her imitation with a strange expression on her face.

"You played solitare!" she exclaimed with a shocked look on her face.

"What are you talking about?" asked Colonel Carter.

"While you were meant to be looking for Daniel, you played solitare while they beat him and tortured him! You were wasting time in the hopes that what? You'd be too late and get some sympathy from O'Neill? You make me sick."

The other Carter paled. "How could you know that? I was alone all that time, how could you..." she paused a puzzled expression on her face. "They chained you up, hand and foot and had more than six guards escort you at the end of six foot poles and you were proud of it too!"

"It took them two dead guards and a half-dozen broken bones for them to start taking me seriously." She smirked. "I guess this thing works both ways then."

"What thing?"

"The memory thing, Daniel's clones knew all about his life from across the galaxy, but since one of us is a cheap knock-off then I guess we need closer proximity for us to connect." She closed her eyes. "Wow it's coming faster now, you've been through a lot in the last few years."

"So have you...god the torture, the experiments, how did you survive?"

"I had to there was no other choice...ahh! How could you...how could you believe that about Daniel? He's my friend, almost more of a brother than the one I have! Oh god Dad! My father is dead!" she cried. "He's dead and you used it to garner sympathy from the Colonel, you did the same with Janet, how could you?"

"I didn't! I didn't mean to! I wasn't thinking...oh god what have I done?"

* * *

"I can't lie!" cried Daniel.

"Not quite you can't resist blurting out whatever's on you mind." Said Jack.

"That's the most frightening thing anyone could ever say to me." Daniel looked genuinly horrified.

"It's okay Daniel, we going to find an antidote as soon as possible but the Doc is pretty sure it will wear off in 72 hours."

"3 days! My god Jack do you know how much damage could be done in that time? I'm already mortified at what I told you before but there will be nurses and ordelies and techs coming in and out and I have thoughts Jack I have lots of thoughts how can I last that long without destroying my life?"

"Daniel." Jack said the word softly calmly allowing his friend to gain some control. "Look around, you've been given a private room there's a guard on the door with orders to only let in me, Brightman or Nurse Johnson. Maybe Teal'c as well."

"What about Sam? She was there too has she been dosed?"

"No, it seems it's just you."

"Yeah, lucky me. Sometimes I feel like I walk around the universe with a kick me sign pinned to my forehead."

"Trust me. I've been looking for it for years." said Jack. "It's not there."

There was a knock on the door and Dr Brightman came in.

"There's been a development with the Carters."

* * *

Feed the muse, it craves reviews!

Hey I'm a poet! Cynic AL


End file.
